Blue-Haired Envy
by Shin H. Vega
Summary: Collaboration with UniqueNeko! Levy has been growing weary of Gajeel's rude and demeaning behavior, and when he starts giving special attention to a new guild member and seemingly forgets about her, that finally tears it! But when she meets a new friend who encourages her to get even, will her jealousy and anger endanger her guild-mates and Gajeel? T for language and some violence.
1. Bookmark-eating Bastard!

**Hello, everybody! As you can see, this is a two-person project, the persons being me and UniqueNeko! This is how it works: I'm going to be writing the odd numbered chapters, and she will be writing the even numbered ones, but it will all be on my profile. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, and we will do our best! This is my first Fairy Tail piece, so bear with possible inconsistencies while I try to get caught up in the canon T-T**

"Give it back, Gajeel! It's mine!"

"I don't see your name on it, shrimp! Besides, I found it, so it's mine!"

It was a dark and stormy night in Fiore, and the residents of the (in)famous Fairy Tail wizard's guild were quite restless. Even though a good amount of members had left for the night, the few that remained had been getting quite antsy for some reason or another, most notably two members: Levy Mcgarden, a book-lover and user of "solid script" magic, and Gajeel Redfox, the famous "Iron Dragon Slayer".

"Gajeel, for the last time, that is a bookmark and it belongs to me!" Levy snarled, repeatedly jumping for the object he had placed just out of her reach. "I lost it two weeks ago when we had that party!"

"Yeah, right," Gajeel smirked, holding the object above his head to keep it out of the blue-haired girl's reach. "it's a piece of strip metal, and since I found it, it's mine!"

"I don't understand, Gajeel; why would you want this stupid little piece when you have a whole pile over there!" Levy pointed to the large pile of scrap iron in the corner, which ranged from copper strips, screws, all the way to steel carriage bumpers.

Gajeel's smirked widened, and he let his unique laughter ring out across the building. "Gee hee hee! Because, little bookworm, it is the most deliciously enticing piece of metal I've ever laid my nose on." Gajeel looked back down at her. "If you keep looking at me like that, your face is going to freeze that way, shrimp!"

Sure enough, Levy's face was contorted in that annoyed, borderline-stoic look he always gave her when annoyed, but it quickly shifted back to an angry look. Levy's frown deepened, her eyes narrowing. "But it's mine, you idiot! Look, there are the letters "l", "r", and "m" on it. It's my initials!"

Gajeel's smirk faded as he caught the fancy letters' script etched on the steel, but returned quickly again. "I didn't know you had a middle name, short stack. Care to share with your _best friend_?" Much emphasis was put on those last two words.

"Rachel. My full name is Levy Rachel Mcgarden, and that bookmark belongs to me because my daddy gave it to me!" Levy cried again angrily. "And...and if you don't give it back, I'll get Natsu to kick your sorry ass again!"

That hit a sore spot with Gajeel. "That weakling's no match for me, shrimp."

A few meters away, the bar-mistress, a white-haired girl named Mirajane, had decided to pipe in. "Damn it, Gajeel, just give it up already. While I've never seen Levy use it before, I'm pretty sure she's telling the truth."

Levy's frown turned into a cocky smirk, and Gajeel growled in dissatisfaction. He knew it was hers, but enjoyed playing games with the the little bookworm, not that he would admit that to anyone. So, without hesitation, Gajeel promptly threw it in the air, where it landed in his mouth.

Levy's face contorted in horror as Gajeel chewed on her precious possession. Although many a normal mage would break their teeth on steel, Gajeel's magic allowed him, and pretty much required him, to eat metal on a daily basis. It allowed him to recharge more effectively than normal food and drink, and gave him a momentary boost.

Gajeel sighed as he felt the thin sheet metal hit the pit of his stomach. "That really hit the spot!"

Levy's eyes were now leaking tears. "I...I can't believe y-you...you ate one of the l-last things I could remember my parents by!" Finding no other way to release her rage, she brought her handbag over her head and smashed it into his unprotected face.

"Yowch!" Gajeel growled, his hands quickly moved to his face in agony. "Wait, Levy, don't be like that!" It was too late, she was already gone out the large door to the guild.

As if to add insult to injury to his already abused face, a glass beer mug flew through the air and struck him in the head, shattering. The culprit was Elfman, Mirajane's little brother, whose eyes were aglow with semi-drunken anger.

"That's so not manly, Gajeel, you jerk! Eating stuff that belongs to ladies is not manly!" He bellowed, storming over to him.

"You wanna take this outside, wierdo?" Gajeel leered, giving Elfman a push. Before a fight could start, Mira and Macao got between them.

"That's enough, both of you!" Mira said with rebuke, her eyes glaring sharply at Gajeel. "I know you haven't been here for as long as most of the members here, but why do you have to be so selfish?"

"Yeah, don't friends help each other?" Macao added.

"Whatever, it's not like it was hers or anything. Besides, she probably has a million like 'em back at home." Gajeel mumbled, his arms crossed, and...cheeks reddening?

Mira, being the flirty type she was, decided to give Gajeel a hard time for being so mean to Levy. "Oh, I get it, you're mean to her because you _liiiiiike _her..." Mira laughed, her hands on her hips.

Gajeel's eyes widened in shock, something that didn't happen very often. "No way in hell, Mira. I just like making fun of her 'cause she's short, and besides-"

Gajeel didn't even get to finish his statement, as a big lightning flash followed by a gigantic crash of thunder shook the whole building like an earthquake.

"Geez, it's getting nasty..." Gajeel muttered. "I should probably get out of here; I need to make sure Lily's okay back at home."

"No way, Gajeel; not until you apologize to Levy!" Wakaba yelled from a far away table, his big hair flopping around stupidly.

"She ran off, and besides, I'll just do it tomorrow. I don't know why you're so worked up, guys, it's just stupid book-"

Gajeel was interrupted a second time, not by nature, but by what sounded like a scream. It was a most definitely female, and nearby outside the guild.

"That's Levy, I'd recognize that anywhere!" Mira cried, heading for the door.

"Wait, Mira!" Macao and Gajeel ran after her, and were instantly greeted by needle-like rain and wrathy wind. The two finally caught up with Mira, who, along with a visibly distressed Levy, were standing over what looked like a human figure.

Macao gasped and Gajeel's eyes widened. It was a girl, no older than eighteen, dressed in jeans and a leather jacket with a torn, blue shirt. Her black hair was messy and covered in mud, and what appeared to be burns were sprinkled gratuitously across her face and body, but what Gajeel took notice of the most was her face, which was covered in what appeared to be metal piercings, some similar to his own.

Without hesitation, Gajeel put his ear near her chest. He detected a quiet but firm heartbeat; with his strong arms, he reached down and scooped her up, her light body limp in his arms.

"Stop goin' stupid-eyed and get her back, come on!" Gajeel growled to the seemingly frozen Mira, Macao, and Levy. They nodded and dashed off with him, running carefully as to not slip on the wet stone paths.

They crashed back into the guild, where they were greeted by Elfman, Wakaba, and Romeo, Macao's son.

"What the hell?" Elfman whispered as Gajeel began to take her up to the infirmary located upstairs.

"Is she breathing?" Mira asked as she hustled alongside Gajeel.

"Yeah, but barely...her heartbeat's real quiet." He answered gruffly, kicking the door open to the infirmary. There, he set her down on the one of the beds, and left to allow Mira to work her magic.

Gajeel closed the door behind him, only turn and be face-to-face with a very red-faced and damp Levy. "What's the update?"

"Don't know, Mira's doing something," He replied with a grunt. "why don't you go home and get some rest, bookworm. We'll let you see her in the morning if ya want."

Levy's face softened, but she still stood there, a somewhat confused expression on her face. "Why are you staying, then?"

Gajeel was so surprised by her question that he almost lost his balance. "Why do you care, shrimp? I helped bring her in, it should make sense that I'm going to help watch over her. What, you jealous?"

Without warning, Levy began to tear up again. She quickly dashed away, running out of the guild for the second time that night.

_"Stupid Gajeel! I care...I care because you're special to me, okay?!" _Levy thought angrily to herself as she fled to her apartment in Fairy Hills. _"I hate him...I hate him!"_

Gajeel took a seat on the floor near the door, rubbing his temples in frustration. He never understood women; even in his years of being friends with Juvia, he could never fully grasp why women were so dramatic about seemingly stupid things.

_"It's short stack's fault for being so dramatic. I helped find her, so it's my duty to stay around for her. Besides..." _Gajeel put a finger to his chin. _"I'd like to ask her about her piercings...gee hee!"_

Gajeel sat for at least another hour, nodding off once in a while. When Mirajane opened the door, he almost went through the ceiling.

"You scared the hell out of me." He growled.

"Sorry," Mira giggled. "if you're wondering, she's doing much better. She's breathing and her heartbeat is normal. I also patched up her burns and wounds."

Gajeel sighed in relief. "Good. I guess I can leave, then."

Mira nodded. "Okay, I was going to stay here and keep one eye on her, anyway." He turned to leave as Mira remembered something important. "Oh, and Gajeel..."

He turned. "Yeah?"

Mira sighed annoyingly. "Please promise me you'll apologize to Levy, and get her a new bookmark."

"Fine, fine..."

"And don't be a grump about it, be sincere!" Mira, without warning, got close to Gajeel's head. "I know you like her..." She whispered eerily in his ear.

"I heard ya, geez!" Gajeel muttered as he stalked out of the guild, his improved mood ruined.

While walking home, Gajeel couldn't help but think about the girl. _"She was pretty cute, and the piercings were nice to boot. I wonder what her name is?"_

As if by magic, he tripped on an unknown object. He snarled as he sat back up, but before he could kick it, he got a look at what it was. A purse.

_"Geez, some bitch left her purse out here..." _Gajeel growled as he picked up the sopping leather bag. He eyed it suspiciously until he saw a picture of the owner on the identification card on the handle. It was the same girl!

_"Emily Darkling?_ _Nice name...and definitely the same girl..." _He turned and saw his apartment in the near distance.

_"No use going back to the guild and bothering Mira again, I'll just give it to her tomorrow." _Gajeel smirked to himself; he couldn't wait to tell Lily all about what happened.

_Still...you got some guts, yelling at me like that, bookworm." _Gajeel mused one last time before entering his home.

**Like it? Please tell me and Neko what you thought? I tried to keep them in character, but probably failed :(**

** Anyway, we'll work extra hard on this story, and since two people will be working on it, it'll be twice as good. Thanks for reading :D**


	2. A Strange, New Friend

**Hey guys! UniqueNeko here! (: How are you guys enjoying the story so far? :D Hiram started the story really well, but I feel like my chapters are going to ruin the story…XD Anyways! Here's chapter 2 of Blue-Haired Envy!**

Levy sighed as she rested her head on her hands which leaned on the table in front of her. She blinked back tears as she remembered the events that happened tonight.

"Stupid Gajeel! First he eats my precious belonging and now he teases my concern for him! How dare he!" Levy growled in anger as she rubbed her temples.

"I'm sorry, father…I'm sorry that I couldn't protect your gift well enough." Lightning flashed from her window as a roaring boom echoed after it. She looked out to the town of Magnolia, sighing once more in melancholy.

**_The Next Day~_**

Lucy glanced worriedly at her blue-haired best friend, who trudged next to her. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and she yawned every few minutes whilst rubbing her eyes which also had bags underneath.

"Levy…Are you okay?" Lucy inquired slowly, as if talking to an upset child. Levy answered with a slight shrug.

"I suppose I've had better days, Lu-chan." Levy forced a smile which didn't convince the Celestial mage one bit.

"Come on, Levy…You can tell me what happened." Lucy added hopefully. She hated to pry into her business, but Lucy didn't want her to feel like this anymore.

"…So how is your book coming along?"

"Levy…" Lucy gave her a firm look, making Levy flinch before sighing and hold up her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay…Do you remember the valuable bookmark I always had?"

"Yes, why?"

"…Gajeel…ate it."

"What?!" Lucy gasped. "That's terrible! I'm so sorry, Levy-chan!"

"Why? You're not the one that ate it." Levy felt a bit better now that one of her problems were off of her chest.

"Gajeel, that bastard! When I see him, I should sic him with Loki or something! I know he eats metal, but-!"

"It's fine, Lu-chan. I might as well get over it." Levy muttered quietly. Her thoughts were suddenly invaded by the injured girl from last night.

"I wonder how she's doing…" Levy mumbled thoughtfully.

"Who are you talking about, Levy?"

"Oh, right. You don't know yet. Well, you see…"

Levy explained thoroughly on the incident with the unknown girl that was brought into Fairy Tail with injuries. Levy had been walking home when she saw a lightning bolt flash towards her. She knew she couldn't dodge in time or summon a spell so she prepared herself to be hit when Emily pushed her out of the way in time and got herself hurt instead.

"That's why I'm really worried about her. I don't even know her name and she saved my life! Her piercings may have even boosted the power of the electric bolt!" Levy cried.

"Well, you'll just have to show your appreciation then, Levy." Lucy replied as they arrived at the doors of the guild. Levy quickly walked in, leaving Lucy with Natsu and Happy. She greeted everyone she passed and went to the Mira Jane, who was cleaning a glass cup at the bar.

"Mira! How is she?" Levy asked. The white-haired girl smiled brightly.

"Don't worry, Levy-chan. She's just fine. I healed all of her wounds." Levy's face lit up automatically.

"That's such a relief! Can I go see her?" Mira put on a thoughtful expression before nodding.

"I suppose you could. Come along."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Levy bowed, making Emily chuckle awkwardly. The dark-haired girl was sitting up in the bed, bandaged and conscious.

"It's no trouble, really. I just couldn't bare to watch someone innocent like you get hurt."

"But you had to get hurt in the process! You're innocent too, and-!"

"Please, don't sweat it. It's fine, honest." Emily smiled reassuringly. Levy stood up straight and grinned.

"Okay. And thank you again. Um, if you don't mind me asking…"

"My name?" Levy flushed and nodded slowly.

"Emily Darkling. It's nice to meet you…?" Emily trailed off, waiting for Levy to state her name to finish her sentence.

"Ah! I'm Levy!"

"It's nice to meet you, Levy." Emily held out her hand and Levy grabbed it, shaking it gently.

"The same goes to you, Em-chan!" Levy chirped. Emily chuckled in amusement. The door suddenly burst open, revealing Gajeel. Emily perked a brow, Levy's face went blank, and Mira only giggled.

"What do you want, Gajeel?" Levy's cold tone surprised Emily a bit. Her personality changed so quickly. Did Levy hold some kind of grudge with the man?

"Just checking the girl's condition." Gajeel responded casually, making Levy twitch.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be at the library." Levy stormed out of the room, not facing Gajeel in the eye. The Iron Dragon looked at Levy's retreating back before entering the room. He tossed Emily's wallet to the said girl, who caught it expertly.

"You dropped this." Gajeel stated.

"Thanks." Emily nodded. "Now give me my money back."

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, trying to intimidate the girl. Emily only hardened her glare while outstretching her hand. After some silence, Gajeel put on a smirk. "You're a smart one."

"Even looking at him irritates me…" Levy snarled as she grabbed some random books from the shelves.

"Honestly! I know he used to be evil, but he could at least have the heart to apologize!" Levy continued as she unconsciously went to the restricted part of the archive, swinging the door open as she entered the passcode. She put one last book at the pile in her hands before dropping them on her usual table. She sat down with a huff, taking the top book on the stack. Before opening it, she realized that this wasn't one of the ordinary books. She cocked her head as she examined it carefully. The pages inside seemed new and clean, but the cover was incredibly dusty and worn out.

"Oh, sheesh…I accidently went to the forbidden part of here…" Levy sighed. She had been trusted enough not to go there and she wouldn't break that special permission.

…But…

Levy stared at the book once more, biting her bottom lip. Why would this book be stored away? It seemed like a regular old book like the others! Of course, the ones in the forbidden sections were probably Makarov's journals or important information that can't be known by just anyone, but why would some book like this be locked away?

"Maybe this one could be an exception?" Levy hated to break the rules. However, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Sorry, Makarov…" Levy muttered before opening the book, only to find blank pages. This only confused Levy further. She flipped through all of the pages, finding no text whatsoever.

"What the heck is this?"

_My home._

"W-What the-?!" Levy gasped as the writing appeared on the page she was on. Did the book just respond to her?

"Ugh…I must be imagining this…"

_You're not. I'm a person trapped in here. It's Harry Potter, isn't it?_

"O-Oh my god…" Levy's eyes widened as the previous writing disappeared and were replaced with this one. So that's why Makarov hid this away. There was some kind of evil person in here, sealed away.

"And you're evil! So that's why Master Makarov sealed you in here! Serves you right!" Levy huffed a bit shakily. If this person was powerful enough to have to be sealed away, could she attack her?

_Evil? I suppose. But I'm powerless in here._

Levy sighed with relief at this. "Well, good. Whatever you did must've been terrible!"

_…Maybe. But I did it for a reason._

"And what's that?" Levy narrowed her eyes.

_Love. Cliché, isn't it?_

"Love? What did you do?"

_…I'm sorry. It's a touchy subject. But I'm glad to be able to talk to someone after so long._

Levy's mind was filled with many questions. Why would Makarov seal this person away? He or she seemed nice enough, even sacrificing their entire life away for a person. Then again, a person can't be judged by their words…

"Um…" Levy coughed uneasily. "What's your name?"

_Aiel Spade._

"It's nice to meet you, Aiel…" Levy didn't know what else to say. Judging by the name, the person was a boy. What else can she say?

"Think Levy, think!" Thankfully, however, Aiel spoke –well, wrote– first.

_What's your name?_

"…L-Levy McGarden."

_Don't be shy. I'm not going to bite. I can't either way._

"Oh…Sorry. It's just kind of strange to be talking to a book." She must have looked insane, in fact, she thought to herself.

_That's understandable. You look very pretty, Levy. It's not every day you meet someone with blue hair._

"Actually, a lot of people here have blue hair." Levy giggled. "…Wait, you can see me?"

_Indeed I can. Although it's a bit saddening that you cannot see me._

"I guess…Maybe you can describe yourself to me?"

_Hmm…Well, I have white hair that stops to my shoulders. I was seventeen when I was sealed here, but now I'm forty-two._

"So it's been…twenty-five years since you've been in there?" Levy said after doing the math.

_Correct. There is nothing to do here, so it's been a slow twenty-five years. Moving on, my eyes are purple like lavenders. I have a lean body build. I wear a white shirt with a green vest over it. The vest has some black line design. My pants…Well, they're just black. My scarf is yellow and plaid. Shoes? Well…they're gray._

Levy nodded slowly, making a mental image in her head as to what the person could look like.

"That's interesting. What magic do you use?"

_I use Solid-script magic._

"Seriously? Me too!"

_Really? What an interesting coincidence._

"It is, isn't it?" Levy felt lightened compared to her angered mood earlier. This person, although she couldn't speak to him physically, was great to talk to.

_Levy, may I ask you something?_

"Oh, um, I suppose."

_Is something the matter? Did something happen to you?_

"You heard me yelling, didn't you?"

_Not to sound creepy, but I've been hearing you whenever you come into the library._

"Well, that's understandable…But still creepy." Levy chuckled. She wondered if he chuckled along with her, put on a blank look, or maybe rolled his eyes…Or-?

_Anyways, would you like to share your problems?_

Levy couldn't see the harm. Even if this person was supposedly evil, he couldn't do anything to hurt her. So why not share a story with this man who has been trapped for so long?

"Well…To cut it short, there's this person named Gajeel who destroyed my prized possession from my father…"

_Ah, boy issues?_

"N-No! Not necessarily!" Levy stuttered.

_Heh. Of course, whatever you say. Go on._

Levy huffed before doing so. "He doesn't even give a crap! He just took away an important thing to me and acted like nothing happened! Sure, he used to be evil! But still, he could have apologized! I mean, he changed a little by joining Fairy Tail!"

_I see. But I can tell that there's something else._

Levy blinked, shocked by this. How did he know? Not even Lucy, her best friend, saw that!

"How did you-?"

_I didn't always live in this book, you know. Plus, it's a bit obvious._

"But not even my best friend could figure it out!"

_But I'm older and wiser._

"…I…I suppose…" Levy sighed.

_You can tell me, Levy. Although we've only met for a short time, you can trust me to give you comfort._

Levy smiled warmly at the words, nodding. "…Thank you, Aiel."

_It's no trouble._

"…Well, I was worried about Gajeel. Even after all he did to me, my friends, this guild…I developed feelings for him. I gave him concern, but he brushed if off. He told me off, even! I-I don't think that he'll ever like me back the way I do."

_…So it is boy problems._

"H-Hey!" Levy tried to sound mad, but she ended up laughing instead. She felt that all of her stress and frustration was gone.

Aiel was already becoming like a second father to her.

Heh. Okay, okay, I'll stop. However, Levy, please listen to what I have to tell you.

"…Sure." Levy responded hesitantly.

_I'm not going to sugarcoat anything. Love is dangerous. You have to risk your heart for this person, even if they might break it or not. I'm hoping that you will be strong enough to move on if this Gajeel person does not return your feelings._

"…Aiel…" Levy swallowed a lump in her throat before nodding slowly. "I understand."

_…Please don't misunderstand, Levy. I don't want you to be hurt. Come to me if you have trouble and I'll be sure to make you smile._

"Thank you, Aiel…" Levy shed some tears of happiness before wiping them away. "You have no idea how much that means to me. Even if you are trapped and sealed in this book and can only offer me words."

_It's no trouble, Levy. You're already becoming like a daughter to me. I'll always be there for you._

"…Promise?" Levy giggled.

_I promise. Forever and always, as they say._

"That's so cli-" Levy was interrupted when she heard someone's footsteps heading towards here. She hissed in a breath in panic and shut the book quickly.

"Sorry, Aiel. I'll get back to you in a second." Levy muttered as she put Aiel's book in the middle of her stack and took the next one at the top, pretending to read it.

The last person she wanted to see barged in, letting the door create a loud noise as it made contact with the wall next to it. Levy sighed in aggravation, beginning to feel annoyance come back.

"What do you want, Gajeel?" Levy inquired monotonously. There was no answer from him and Levy didn't bother looking up from the book she was "reading", so she thought he had left when something fluttered in front of her, making her sit up and squeak in surprise. Upon further inspection, she saw that it was a silver ribbon with her full name etched in gold across it. She gasped softly as she picked it up and ran her fingers over it.

"Gajeel? What is-?"

"It's for yesterday, okay? Don't whine about it anymore. Mira Jane had me do it." Gajeel merely grunted.

"…Thank you." He grunted again before leaving the room. Levy looked at the open door where Gajeel had left through before looking down at the ribbon again, blushing. After a long silence of staring at the ribbon, she put her head down and groaned.

"Why…Why?" Levy grumbled. She lifted her head again and took out Aiel's book from the pile before opening it. Aiel had already written something to her.

_Well, he's certainly a charmer._

"Oh, shush, you." Levy rolled her eyes.

_Levy, are you sure he's worth your heart?_

That question stumped her. Gajeel used to be part of an evil guild and he even pinned her, Jet, and Droy to a tree! But, he saved her too, not to mention that he had a soft heart on the inside.

"…I'm not sure. But I know that I'm set on giving it to him."

_Just be careful, Levy. I know what it's like. Even now, I still love the one I sacrificed everything for. I still hold onto this punishment, regretting that I did, yet I don't._

"…Don't worry, Aiel. Thanks for worrying though. I'll talk to you later."

_All right, Levy. Have a good day._

Emily sipped her tea that Mira Jane had given to her earlier as she enjoyed the peace and quiet. Of course, there was some shouting at the other side of the door, but luckily, it was muffled enough so that it didn't bother her much. According to Mira, it was never quiet in Fairy Tail. Abruptly, Gajeel came into the room, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup on it in his hands. Emily perked a brow as he gently set it on the counter next to her.

"May I ask what you're doing?"

"Mira told me to bring your food up here. Something about helping you heal faster or some shit like that." Gajeel responded.

"I'm a righty."

"I care because?"

"My right arm has a cast on it. I can't exactly lift the spoon to my mouth without spilling anything."

"Are you telling me to feed you right now?" Gajeel growled.

"Yes, I am." Emily replied, unfazed by his snarl.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me."

"Would you rather face Mira's wrath?" Gajeel winced a bit and thought of Mira's demon form and the power she held…

"Fine. Fucking bitch…" Gajeel mumbled as Emily smirked in victory. Gajeel grabbed the spoon and dipped it in the soup before lifting it up to Emily's mouth. She blew on it lightly to cool it down before eating it. She hummed in satisfaction.

"Mmm. It's good." Gajeel scoffed softly before repeating the spoon dipping and feeding process until the bowl was finished. Emily leaned back on the wall behind her, sighing as she patted her stomach.

"Well, thanks. Tell Mira that the soup was amazing." Emily chuckled as Gajeel twitched.

"You tell her. You're not completely paralyzed." Gajeel responded. Emily put a hand over her heart in fake hurt.

"Ouch, that was cold." She sighed.

"And here I thought you were cute too." Gajeel rolled his eyes. Emily looked towards him, a smirk on her lips.

"Did I hear that right? You thought I was cute?"

"You wish." Gajeel snapped.

"They were your words, not mine." Emily said smoothly.

"I didn't-! I don't think you're cute!"

"But you used to!" Emily sang. "You're flirting with me, aren't ya?"

"No, what are you, stupid?!"

"Says the real stupid one here."

"You little-!"

Meanwhile, Levy listened intently as Emily laughed at Gajeel shouting at her. She clutched Aiel's book tightly in her arms. She wanted to check on Emily's condition, but judging from this, she seemed fine. After that, she wanted to thank Gajeel for the ribbon which was now hidden in Aiel's book. Although she tried to shove it away, Levy couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Was Aiel right? Was Gajeel not worth it?

"No…No, I can't get jealous over one conversation they're having." Levy shook her head. She knew that Aiel had written something, but she decided to read it later as she walked away from Emily's room quickly. She went downstairs and out of the door to go somewhere to think and talk to Aiel privately. Lucy, Jet, and Droy all called out to her, but were ignored as Levy stormed out of the guild.

_Does it hurt, Levy?_

That's what Aiel had written to her. Levy sighed and shrugged.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said it didn't. But I can't give up over one thing, Aiel." Levy stated. She was currently in her apartment at Fairy Hills to talk to Aiel and relax a little.

_Levy, if something like this hurt you, then who knows what Gajeel could do to break your heart?_

"Oh, come on, Aiel. I'm part of Fairy Tail! I'm strong and I won't be held back like a weakling because of emotions!" Levy answered.

_You're still human, Levy. You still have emotions which can be your biggest enemy._

"No, Aiel. I'm not going to let this hold me back. So what if Emily and Gajeel talked? People do that all the time!"

_But you were jealous at how they got along._

"I wouldn't call it getting along…" Levy laughed a bit, trying to reassure Aiel, but it didn't work.

_But it's more than you and Gajeel._

Levy's face fell as she read this, her eyes clouding over. She sniffed and wiped her eyes so that her tears wouldn't trickle down her cheeks.

_Levy, I hate to see you like this, but I have to tell the truth since I don't want to lie._

"I know Aiel. It wouldn't hurt to sugarcoat things sometimes, though." Levy chuckled bitterly.

_I'm sorry. Truly, I am._

"Why? You're not the one who's getting me down. In fact, Aiel, you cheer me up. You're like a second father to me, despite how short our time was. In Fairy Tail, everyone is our nakama."

_I'm glad to hear that. The same goes to you._

Lucy walked slowly over to her seat in the bar, her brows furrowed together in deep thought. As she took her seat, Natsu took notice of her presence and grinned.

"Hey Luce! Where'd you go?" Lucy snapped from her thoughts momentarily as she smiled at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Oh, just to Fairy Hills." Lucy's expression then went from cheerful to serious. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I…tell you something?" Lucy's tone dropped to a whisper. For some reason, she wanted to keep this a secret.

"Sure, Luce. Shoot."

"Well, like I mentioned, I went to Fairy Hills to chase after Levy since something seemed off about her when she left earlier. I went to her apartment and was about to knock on her door when I heard her talking to someone. I didn't want to interrupt and I hated doing this, but I eavesdropped. Like I said, she was talking, but no one responded to her. She would say something and silence would follow before she spoke again, as if she was actually talking to someone."

Natsu cocked his brow down. "So, no one was in there with her?"

"I don't think so. But she mentioned something named Aiel. Do you know who that is?"

"Aiel…No, it doesn't ring a bell." Natsu shook his head. Lucy sighed as she nodded and stood from her seat.

"Okay, thanks anyways. Don't tell anyone about this, okay, Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded and Lucy went off.

Gajeel sat with Lily in their training area, taking a short break after hours of working out. They were both covered in sweat and dirt, along with some blood here and there. The two partners huffed now and then from exhaustion as they simply stared at the sky.

"Hey, Lily?"

"What, Gajeel?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer panted a few more times. "Do you understand girls?"

"What's with the sudden strange question?"

Gajeel shook his head, having two girls in mind at the said question. "So you don't?"

"Well, as I spend more time with Charle, Happy being there of course, I learned that people have different personalities that no one can ever understand, not even the actual person themselves."

"…You shithead, you just read that out of a book, didn't you?"

"It seemed to fit the theme."

**And there we have it! The second chapter of Blue-Haired Envy! I hope it wasn't too bad, considering that I don't watch Fairy Tail anymore and that there are some things that could be fixed. Please review on this story! It makes both me and Hiram very happy. :3**

**Speaking of Hiram, it's his turn! :D**

**Thank you for reading!**

**From, UniqueNeko**


	3. A Little Rough-and-Tough

**Hey, guys! I first wanna apologize about the wait, as I made sure to have chapter two up before I went to Washington for vacation. I hated to make you guys wait, so sorry if I timed this poorly T-T But this chapter will be good, and funny, hopefully XD**

_Levy, for pity's sake, you look fine in both._

"B-but can't you just tell me which you like better?" The young blue-haired girl named Levy scrambled around, trying to find a decent clothes combination to wear. She had settled on some cute knee-length dresses, not deviating away from what she normally clothed herself with, but today, she had trouble picking between a lime-green one with white flowers or a plain yellow one.

_Levy, I am not one of those "preference" people, and trust me, you look beautiful in both. Besides, why are you asking me?_

Levy's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Because you're my friend, Aiel, and I care about what my friends think of me, and even though I'm not a fashion-ish girl, I like to make sure I match."

It took a while for Aiel, Levy's magical friend trapped in a book, to come up with an answer. _Fine, if I __**had **__to pick, I'd say I liked the yellow one more. With that pink headband, too._

Levy nodded, her face breaking into a satisfied grin as she skipped to the bathroom to change. She slipped her nightshirt off with one fluid motion, followed by her sweatpants. She got cold a night, and always had to cover herself in multiple layers to prevent herself from freezing to death at night.

She quickly put on fresh underwear, all the while looking at herself in the mirror. Her blue hair was still a bit damp from her earlier shower, and retained much of its natural spikiness. Levy loved her hair, and she thought it, along with her cute face, were her only redeeming physical qualities.

"They should start calling me "the walking ironing board" down at the guild." She chuckled sadly to herself. While it seemed harsh, it was true to the extent that all of the other girls in Fairy Tail of her age were simply more attractive than her. Lucy, Cana, Evergreen, Mira...the list went on. Whether it was breasts or curves, and it was usually both, Levy was always feeling left out. But with Lucy always treating her as her equal along with Jet and Droy fawning over her, she usually didn't have time to lament her seemingly underdeveloped body.

Levy rolled her eyes as she slipped on the rest of her clothes on and exited the bathroom. "I'm leaving for the guild, so I guess I'll see you later?"

_Sure. Just close the book before you leave, it darkens my atmosphere in here._

Levy closed the book as asked and left Fairy Hills. She didn't have that far to walk due to the short distance, but she decided to take the longer route through the market.

The Magnolia Market was an interesting place where you could buy almost anything. It was mostly poor people selling baked goods, fruit, and other perishable goods, but once in a while, you could find a magic shop or two.

"Ooh, kiwis!" Levy laughed as she dashed to the cart where an old man was selling them.

"I bet Lily would love these." She giggled to herself as she remembered how much the little black Exceed loved the fruit.

"One, please." She said to the vender. He appeared to be asleep, but when Levy spoke, he awoke with a spluttering cry of surprise.

"Uh, oh, w-was 'at, oh..." He stopped and coughed once. "That'll be fifteen jewels, young man."

Levy dropped her wallet, a deep blush etched in her face. "Excuse me! I am a girl!"

"What?" The old man took off his glasses, revealing his small, squinty eyes. He analyzed her for a few seconds before putting them back on.

"Sorry there, missy, these old rune glasses must be getting fritzy." He laughed. "I had to look real close to make sure you weren't lying!"

"Perv!" Levy cried, literally throwing the money into his face and taking one of the hairy green fruits. Ignoring the stares of onlookers, she dashed as fast as she could to Fairy Tail, trying her best to rub the red off of her face.

"Stupid old man..." She grumbled, finally reaching the guild. She stepped inside, where nothing short of unordinary was going on. Natsu, Elfman, and Gray were having a heated discussion about how a "man" should treat ladies, all the while Gray was stark naked. Cana appeared to be teaching Romeo and Wendy how to play cards, her barrel of alcohol on her shoulder. Macao was having a pleasant conversation with Wakaba and Mira, and Gajeel and Lily were sitting at a lone table in the corner.

"Hey, guys." She smiled, taking a seat across from Gajeel.

"Good morning, Levy." Lily replied, his tone happier than normal. Gajeel didn't reply.

"I picked this up on the way here, Lily." She set the fruit down in front of the black Exceed, where he mumbled a thanks before biting into it.

"Stupid cat..." Gajeel growled, crossing his arms.

"Damn it, Gajeel, you know I'm right!" Lily laughed as he finished the fruit. "Levy, Gajeel has something to say to you."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"S'up, ladies?"

Gajeel and Lily were interrupted by a new face around the guild, Emily. She had fully recovered from her injuries, and was now able to tour the guild. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail, and the tight black shirt she was wearing made the men nearby stare.

"What's going on over here, huh?" Emily laughed, taking a seat next to Levy.

"Really can't say for sure, Em-chan, but these two are having a fit over something." Levy replied, shrugging.

"He wants to apologize about a couple days ago, but he's too much of a hard-ass to admit he was wrong." Lily seethed, earning a killer glare from Gajeel.

"Aw, would you feel better if I made you some iron, Ga-Ga?" Emily cooed like she would to an upset toddler.

"Don't call me that, dumb broad!" He turned to Levy. "I, uh..." Gajeel's face reddened a bit. "I'm sorry about the other day, alright? I was being a dumbass."

Levy had pondered forgiving him for a while, and eventually decided that brooding on a material possession lost was pointless. "I forgive you, Gajeel. Just don't do something like that again, please."

"O-okay..." He growled, turning back to Emily. "Can I have some, please?"

"Sure, why not?" Emily laughed, holding her hand out. Suddenly, her whole arm turned stone gray, and began to reflect light. From there, a square object began forming in the pit of her palm, eventually forming into a brick shape. It was a lump of iron, completed with a big "G" on the front.

"Enjoy." Emily laughed, dropping it on the table. Gajeel grabbed it and took huge bites, consuming it in under five seconds.

"So good..." He almost purred, laying his head on the table. "You make the best iron, kid."

"Hell, yes! Iron make and Iron body magic rocks!" She laughed, giving Gajeel a high-five.

Levy was mortified, to say the least. _"I-I made him iron, too! Back on Tenrou, but he never said anything like that!"_

Gajeel suddenly reared back and let out an enormous belch. "Ah, that was great. Say, kid, you wanna take a mission with Lily and me? It'd make you some cash."

Emily shrugged. "I wish I could, but I'm still nursing burns, man. Maybe in a week or so."

"Whatever. You scared?" Gajeel challenged.

"Scared? I ain't scared of nothing, rivet-face!"

Gajeel leapt up from the table, activating his Iron Dragon Scales. "How 'bout some wrestlin', then?"

"Now we're talking!" Emily put her hands in front of her in an 'x' shape, activating her magic. Her body instantly hardened into pure iron, causing the floor boards underneath her to groan from the weight. From there, she extended her arms to their respective sides, her right hand forming a broadsword, and the other forming a goedendag*.

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gajeel roared, extending his blunt arm into a pole to strike Emily. Levy and Lily backed off, afraid of getting in the crossfire.

Emily used her broadsworded hand to parry the slow attack. "Chariot Tackle**!" Emily rushed forward surprisingly quick, her shoulder flared forward. She crashed into Gajeel, sending him flying towards a group of people. Gray and Elfman managed to dodge, but Natsu wasn't able to avoid getting smashed into by Gajeel's body.

"What the hell, metal face?!" Natsu cried, trying to push Gajeel off of him.

"It wasn't me, flame breath, the new bitch sent me flying!" Gajeel pointed in her general direction.

"Aw, how you flatter me so!" Emily laughed hysterically, her hands (now back to normal) covering her face. "Come on, is that all you got? I'd hate to smash your handsome face in."

"Handsome?" Gajeel's smirk widened, his mind venturing back to the time a few days ago when she picked on him for an accidental slip of the tongue. Time for some payback. "You think I'm handsome?"

Emily's face blanched, and quickly reddened, causing some onlookers in the guild to laugh and whistle suggestively. "W-wha? No! I never said that!"

"You don't have to lie about it, we're all friends, here." Gajeel snickered, putting his hand on top of Natsu's head; he frowned, but allowed him for the sake of the joke.

"Well..." Emily's guts and bravado from before had faded, and she suddenly felt like curling up in a ball. "Y-yes, I will admit, when I saw you, I thought you were handsome."

Random guild members cheered as Gajeel nodded in understanding, a pondering look on his face. "See? Don't like being grilled about that stuff, huh?"

Emily crossed her arms and turned away, looking indignant, but smiled anyway. "You're a clever one, Redfox. So what's this about a mission?"

"If you come on back to my place, I've got a flyer for you. We split it two ways, so you'll definitely get some nice cash. I'll take care of the bandits while you support me with nourishment! Gee hee!"

"We'll see about that, jerk!" Emily laughed, running to catch up to him.

Lily turned back to Levy, smirking. "That's Gajeel for you, huh? Anyway, have a nice day, and thanks for the kiwi!" He called before flying out of the guild.

Levy sighed as she found herself alone. Not even Jet or Droy was there to comfort her, as they were doing something together. Luckily, she caught the form of her friend Lucy entering the guild.

Levy quickly claimed a seat at the bar, motioning for Lucy to join her. The blonde-haired girl smiled at eye-contact, taking a seat next to her good friend.

"Hey, Levy-chan! You look a lot better, how are you?" Lucy asked, giving her friend a hug.

_"Large breasts...why have you cursed me, God?!" _Levy thought frantically. "I'm a bit better, thanks for asking, Lu-chan. Where were you?"

"Finalizing some things at Fairy Hills. I think I might be getting a room there!" Lucy squealed, her hands balled into excited fists.

"That's great, Lucy!" Mira's voice piped in from behind the counter. "You two can be roommates!"

"Isn't it expensive, though?" Levy asked.

"It is, but Natsu's been helping with jobs, and there's a chance I can tap into my dad's fortune." Lucy replied, accepting a drink from Mira.

"Natsu, you say? _Helping?" _Mira laughed suggestively.

Lucy blushed slightly. "N-natsu's a nice guy, it's not like that!"

Levy turned away from Lucy, a sad look in her eyes. She didn't even notice for a couple seconds until she sighed sadly.

"Levy, what's wrong? Are you still mad about the bookmark?" Mira asked.

"No, that's water under the bridge," Levy sighed again. "but I just don't understand how he and Emily hit it off so quick!"

"Oh, I think someone's a bit jealous that the new girl is hanging out with her man..." Lucy laughed.

"No, Lu-chan! I..." Levy began, but quickly found herself at a loss for words. Was she really jealous of Emily and her new friendship with Gajeel?

"Don't take it personally, Levy, they just get along so well because their magic is similar." Mira explained as she wiped a beer mug clean.

Levy shrugged. "I guess you're right. Besides, she's a new guild member, I shouldn't be so hard on her. She's nice and fun, albeit a bit rough."

"Yeah...they are similar." Lucy sat up. "I gotta run a few errands, Levy-chan, Mira, so I'll see you guys later!"

Lucy waved goodbye to her friends and exited the guild, heading back into town. She had some shopping to do, and a certain bull spirit with large muscles would be of much help.

_**Some time later...**_

"Don't worry, I won't let your nice body get all tired from these bags, Lucy!" Taurus laughed as he set down several bags of groceries on her kitchen table.

"Thanks..." Lucy laughed nervously. She closed his gate and got to work sorting the groceries.

_"I worry about Levy-chan, especially when I heard her talking about that Aiel guy..." _Lucy pondered quietly, putting boxed food in its appropriate cupboards.

As Lucy finished putting her food away, she got a great idea.

"Open, Gate of the Southern Cross!" Lucy summoned a spirit that knew things about people, and she would be able to learn if this Aiel guy was a celestial mage at one point or another, which would possibly give her a lead.

"Crux, can you tell me if there was a celestial mage named Aiel?" She asked the hovering spirit.

Old Man Crux seemed to have fallen asleep, but that was just his way of searching for info. Crux did not awaken, showing that he had nothing to offer.

"No, Miss Lucy...I have no information..." With that sleepy statement, he disappeared.

Lucy sighed, falling into a chair. What if this guy or book or whatnot was dangerous? She wanted the best for her Levy-chan, and that meant protecting her from people that want to hurt her.

"I guess I can ask the master, Erza, or Gildarts..."

Lucy sprang back up, and grabbing her keys and purse, began the walk back to the guild. She was going to get her answer one way or another.

** * It's basically a spear with a thick disk around it, making it a club, too. Very similar to a pike.**

** ** Taken straight from Street Fighter 3, it's one of Urien's special moves. Nothing more than a shoulder smash.**

** I hope you guys like it, and I will do my best to coordinate with Neko to have the next chapter out ASAP. Thanks for reading :D**

**One more thing is that I may draw inspiration from other series and video games like above. You don't have to look at it, but I just do it for fun :)**


	4. Simmering Frustration and Bonding

**I have nothing particularly interesting to say, so enjoy the chapter! :D**

Levy tapped her fingers on the table, a blank expression on her face. She was in deep thought about Emily and Gajeel. Why did they have a better relationship together than when Gajeel and Levy were together? It could be because they had the same type of magic, but Levy had known him longer! They only talked for a few days and were flirting as if they had done it for years!

"Ugh, it's because of you that I'm thinking like a jealous little school girl." Levy mumbled quietly. She then stood up from her seat and proceeded to walk out of the guild.

"Levy? Where are you going?" Mira called out in a questioning tone.

"Just to do some more shopping." She heard Happy yell something, but she was already out of the door before she could hear it clearly.

As she walked back to Fairy Hills, she caught sight of the old man who had mistaken her for a boy, which only added fuel to her anger. She shrieked and pulled on her hair, making the passing people give her strange looks.

"This is not my day." Levy growled.

XXXX

"So, we're gonna catch some bandits for 20,000 jewels?" Emily perked a brow as she read the flyers Lily had handed to her. Gajeel sat across from her, eating some metal she had formed.

"Yep," He answered through chewing. "It's an easy job for some good money!"

"These losers are gettin' it when we come!" Emily cackled. "So, when are we leaving?"

"We're planning on leaving tomorrow, unless you're too scared to leave because of your poor itty bitty little wounds." Gajeel mocked, raising his voice some octaves at the last four words. Emily gave him a sharp glare, but her grin indicated that she was having fun with the teasing.

"Oh? You think that I can't handle a couple of burns? Hell, I saved that cutie named Levy almost dying! Yet here I am! I could kick your ass with my hands tied behind my back!" Emily retorted. Gajeel made a 'tsk' noise as he stood and turned his arm into iron.

"You up to that challenge?" He and Emily exchanged grins before dashing outside to start their fight. Lily simply rolled his eyes before flying out to follow.

XXXX

Levy stormed into her room in Fairy Hills and slammed the door behind her before shrieking in rage, pulling at her hair. She grabbed her pillow, stuffed her face into it, and screamed once more with the pillow muffling the screech. Levy knew that Aiel had probably written something in the book and trudged over her desk where the book sat. She opened the flap and found written words on the page she had flipped to.

_May I ask for the reason of your seemingly terrible rage?_

"Oh my goodness, Aiel! I had such a terrible day!" Levy groaned.

_Tell me what happened, Levy._

"Well firstly, this perverted old man called me a boy since I have...a lack of breasts." Levy mumbled the last words quietly, but it was loud enough so that Aiel could hear it.

_I see. Breasts are all many guys look for, Levy. I, however, think you shine out of every girl out there for being just you._

Levy flushed, secretly pleased at the compliment. "T-Thank you, Aiel."

_It's no trouble, Levy. Now, what else happened? Is it about Gajeel?_

Levy didn't answer, confirming Aiel's question. She simply looked down at her lap, plucking at her fingernails as she nodded slowly; almost shamefully.

_What happened?_

"Well, he apologized for the incident, which is great. But, he, well, he and Em-chan-"

_No need to explain further. I'm not sure if this Gajeel is worth it for you, Levy. He doesn't treat you like he should and he even goes off after another girl when you're clearly giving him your all._

"Aiel, I thought we went over this."

_We did, but I can't help but say it again. You deserve someone better. As a second father, I don't exactly approve fully of Gajeel._

The Solid Script Mage smiled as Aiel labeled himself as her second father. It was nice to know that someone cared about her. Her smile then dropped as she sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Thank you, Aiel. I really appreciate it, really, I do!"

_I can tell._

"However, for a girl, it isn't easy for her to give up her feelings. It may take me a day, a week, a month, maybe even a year to give up on him." Levy stated.

_Then I'll help you give up on him._

"But that's the problem. I'm not sure if I can or want to..." Levy muttered.

_Levy?_

"Yes?"

_Perhaps it might be better if I was there to console you physically._

"What do you mean?"

_As you know, I am trapped in this book. However, being trapped here for more than 20 years, you tend to get lonely. Now that I've met you, I want to spend time with you and talk to you, face-to-face. I want to be part of the world again._

"Oh, Aiel, I understand, but-"

_You're not sure if you should. _

"I'm sorry." Levy whispered. "Plus, if I could, I don't know if I even had the power to."

_We can find a way together, Levy. Or is it that you don't want me in your world?_

"No, Aiel, of course I want you in this world! It would be amazing if you were!"

_Then let us fight this obstacle for our new life ahead of us._

Levy hesitated to answer. She stared at the words Aiel had written as questions, consequences, and possible futures ran through her mind. If Aiel was free, would she cause problems? After all, Makarov would definitely be upset with her, but still, Aiel was stuck in the book for more than twenty years and he seemed to have learned his lesson. Maybe Levy could convince him to get over the past and look into the future.

"Okay! I'll do it, Aiel."

_Thank you, Levy. Thank you very much._

X

Lucy stood outside Levy's door once more, staring at the ground with a thoughtful expression. This time, she wasn't imagining anything. Who was Aiel? Why did Levy want this person in this world? Maybe he was from another universe? But then how would Levy be able to talk to him?

The Celestial Mage's stare turned hard and determined as she began walking towards the guild once more. Erza or Makarov had to be questioned and it had to be now.

For all she knew, Levy could be in great danger.

**I'm sorry for not working on this as much as I should have. The chapter is really short too and I apologize, but I have my other stories to update as well such as Norman High School Host Club which I have not updated in months. I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, it makes Hiram and me happy! :3**

**From, UniqueNeko**


End file.
